iPod Drabbles
by Just Alex
Summary: Rated for language and theme. It's that music challenge that's been going around.


**iPod Drabbles**

**  
I noticed that everyone seemed to be doing this challenge, so I thought I'd give it a try. It seemed like fun. But the no-editing rule was hard. D;  
**

**~ Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy, (HarryxDraco)  
~ Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle (iPod shuffle—the kind that clips)  
~ Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. (Rules are you only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting!)  
~ Do ten of them and then post.  
**

**Here they are! :D**

**1. My Chemical Romance: Early Sunsets over Monroeville**

Draco and Harry sat holding hands in Their Spot in the park, watching the beautiful sunset of gold and violet and deepest pink.

They had decided to leave. The ministry had decided that there was no point helping a dead-beat hero and his heath-eater boyfriend. So they had put out a warrant instead.

And now the two lovebirds were enjoying their last moments of peace before they had to run.

But then Draco heard a rustling in the bushes, and he knew that they would not even have the one moment.

Harry slowly turned his head to smile sadly at Draco.

"I love you," He whispered, and they were both surrounded by a silent, violent green light.

_I love you._

**2. Katy Perry: Ur So Gay**

Harry sneered at the H&M scarf and other similar left-behinds of the boyfriend he had kicked out, after a spectacular fight. Mozart CDs, Hemingway, rock CDs, sun block—he had to pack all this faggy shit and send it to him. Even his make-up had to go.

How did Draco expect to find a girl that would put up with all his feminine bits?

_Not gay my ass._ Harry snorted. _You're nothing but a coward who can't accept that you might have to change to keep a person.  
_

_Have fun with whatever girl you can find.  
_

_I don't need you._

**3. Mindless Self Indulgence: Animal**

Harry grinned and shoved his hands up the back of Draco's silver skirt. He laughed, delighted, at Draco's instinctual shiver.

"This is the best anniversary present _ever_, love." Harry debated whether he even wanted to make it to the bedroom, or if it would be better to just take him here.

Draco shook the white-blond hair of his wig about his shoulders.

Harry pounced.

**4. Mindless Self Indulgence: Never Wanted to Dance**

Harry swung his hips sensually and drug the blond's hands to hold his hips.

Draco swallowed. _Holy shit_, was Potter hot at that moment.

Harry ground back against him and smiled—Draco could see the white gleam even from the awkward angle.

"I've always wanted to dance with you, you know."

Draco gulped, unsure what to make of that.

"I think you should come home with me."

Harry laughed, delighted. "I think so too."

**5. Ingrid Michaelson: The Way I Am**

Draco lay back on the couch, his head on Harry's lap as his hair was lightly petted.

"You know, Harry," Draco licked his lips as Harry's gaze moved down to his eyes. "If you ever fall, I'll be there to catch you. If the room is dark, I'll light my wand. If you're cold, I'll let you wear my cashmere sweater. Even though your shoulders are wider than mine and you'll most likely ruin it."

Harry smiled and listened indulgently as Draco continued his increasingly lengthy babble.

"If you get a headache, I'll make your potion. I'd even help you shop, if you decided one day that your clothes were just too awful—which they are." Draco took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and the only person that would take me the way I am. I love you more than I could ever promise." Draco gazed nervously into Harry's perfect emerald eyes.

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Me too."

**6. My Chemical Romance: House of Wolves**

"Ashes to ashes, we all fall down; I'll have you sing my praises." Harry grinned, grinding Draco against the stone wall.

_Tell me I'm bad_

"You're the worst kind of person."

_Tell me I'm an angel_

"But you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Like an angel."

_Love me_

"I'll never understand how you stole my heart."

**7. Meg & Dia: Monster**

Draco clutched his arms to his sides.

"All anyone wants is love. Why should I be any different?"

"You're a monster."

Draco flinched and valiantly held back his tears. "How should I feel?"

"Any way but like this."

"I love you. Killing me won't change that."

"_Avada kedavra_!"

Harry stared for long moments at the body of his old rival.

He had killed and tortured so many people. He had deserved it.

_But he loved you._

That was irrelevant.

_Who's the real monster in this room?_

**8. The Used: Smother Me**

Harry kissed the top of Draco's hand, which was quickly ripped from his grasp.

"_Don't touch me_."

"I think it's a pretty good deal." Harry straightened and gazed into disgusted silver eyes. "I want to date you. To love you. To smother you in love and affection and gifts. I don't want you to be alone, and I don't want to be alone anymore."

Harry raised his chin defiantly as Draco's jaw dropped.

"I want to be the one who calls you _Baby_. I want to make you happy."

Draco looked away, flushing. He was quiet for long moments, and then— "You can try."

_The one who calls you Baby…_

**9. Good Charlotte: Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous**

Draco sneered in disgust at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Once again, a scarred man was ducking out of sight within the photo.

He incinerated the paper without bothering to read the headline.

"_Saint_ Potter, and all his _famous_ hero…_ism_." Draco snarled. "He's not deserving of what he gets."

"You're such a hypocrite, Draco." Pansy had her head propped in Blaize's lap. "Like you _deserve_ all the things you were born with. Besides, you enjoy your fame and wealth. I get the distinct impression that Harry does not."

"Yeah," Blaize nodded. "You're only bitter 'cause you've wanted to shag him for _years_."

Draco could only splutter in outrage as both his best friends burst out laughing.

**10. Mindless Self Indulgence: Shut Me Up**

Draco's fist tightened on his wand as he and Harry warily circled each other.

This duel had been a long time coming.

"It's about time you accepted my challenge, Potter, you _coward_."

"Shut _up_, Malfoy." Harry's face didn't change, but he took a step forward.

"_Make_ me, Potter." Draco sneered and flung a quick stinging curse at The Hero.

Potter flung it away with a quick shield charm and _actually tackled_ Draco to the ground.

"Gladly," He sneered, and suddenly Draco's mouth was far too busy to fling either another insult or a spell.

Yes, this duel had been a long time coming.

**Wow, I have a lot of depressing songs. O.o;;**

**Oh well. :D**

**Monster was my favorite, but I think Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous turned out the best, from a style point of veiw...  
**


End file.
